Raptor 283
is a general purpose android and the initial commander of the Orion, who later becomes , the Pink Ranger of the Kyurangers. She's the last of the main rangers to awaken, but the eighth to join the team. Character History Raptor 283 was constructed by the Rebellion on their planet in the Washi System to serve as secretary to commander Shou Ronbou and pilot of the spaceship ORION. Raptor was in command of the Orion when she sent the first three Kyurangers, Hammy, Spada and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotus. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. Raptor 283 accepts him into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made of with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and Raptor 283 sends the Kyurangers to the planet Jagjag to track him down. In the ground, both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, become Kyurangers, but soon after, Raptor 283 is ambushed in orbit from Jark Matter ships, forcing the Kyurangers to summon their Voyager machines to take the fight to space. Raptor 283 later welcomes and orients the new Kyurangers and inducts them as part of the Rebellion. Briefing the team on their mission against Jark Matter, Raptor 283 was interrupted by Lucky as he set off in the Shishi Voyager to find the next Kyuranger who he pinpointed to Zigama, sending the other Kyurangers after him. Lucky's shot ultimately bore fruit in the form of the two thieves Naga Rei and Balance who joined the team as Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold respectively, with Raptor 283 voicing doubt that Lucky's luck would last forever. Introducing the seven Kyurangers to the Rebellion commander Shou Ronbou, Raptor sent them off to prevent the destruction of the planet Needle which was being drained of its Planet Jume by Jark Matter. Raptor was most concerned in light of the emergence of a hostile new Kyuranger, who had stung all the team bar Lucky and Champ, only to find Shou preoccupied with finding a catchphrase, eventually settling on OKyu. Taking the Futago Kyutama from the pile dropped off by Shou, Raptor dropped down to Needle and gave it to Lucky, allowing him to fight with double the power. Fortunately, the afflicted Kyurangers recovered in time for the team to assemble and destroy the Moraimarz draining the planet's Jume. After the destruction of Daikaan Mozuma's Moraimarz, the crew discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature which the mechanical Raptor tolerated better than her organic shipmates. The ship and crew were ultimately saved, however, as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Raptor was among the crew left behind to perform repairs on the Orion following the ordeal with the Sun as a team was led by Shou to recover the Tomo Kyutama on Earth. Returning from Vela in the midst of Stinger and Champ's fight with Scorpio, Raptor fought in KyurenOh to take down a Deathworm that the Karo had enlarged. Tragically, Champ was near destroyed after saving Stinger from Scorpio, and so Scorpio was ordered to take his body to Rebellion HQ in hopes that he could be saved. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. With Washi Pink fighting off Naria alongside Chameleon Green, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Chou Super Hero Taisen Raptor fought as part of the nine-man Kyuranger team as they joined the with various Sentai Rangers and against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Washi Pink appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Raptor's shown to be serious and short-tempered, as shown as when she hit Shou Ronbou because of him thinking about new reply words instead of Kyuranger safety. She also shown to be brave, as she delivered Futago Kyutama to Lucky while in the battlefield. However, despite her seriousness, she tends to daydream and write in her tablet about her fighting alongside the Kyurangers. She can also be air headed at times, when no one is around. Her dream became reality, when her wish created the Washi Kyutama. She sees the Orion as her Uncle. Powers and Abilities ;Android Physiology: As an android, she has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance: As an android, she cannot be dehydrated, and can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Space Adaptation: She doesn't need any life support equipments when spacewalking outside of Orion. Washi Pink Arsenal *Kyutama **Washi Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Shot Mecha *Washi Voyager Attacks * : Washi Pink performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 4, Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ (Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow), Kyuranger 5, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 12, 15-17 Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, she represents , "The Eagle" *Washi Pink is the first Pink Ranger and first Female Sentai Ranger to have an Eagle as part of her motif. This animal motif was originally used by male Sentai Rangers only, the most prominent being Red Rangers such as the preceding Zyuoh Eagle. **There was, however, a previous female Power Ranger with an eagle motif: Taylor Earhardt, the Soaring Eagle and Yellow Ranger of Wild Force. As was common at the time, her Sentai counterpart was male. *Her numerical designation isn't random: in , "283" can be read as , which means wing. Portrayal *Raptor 283 is voiced by M • A • O who had previously played Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and voiced Pasco in Ressha Sentai ToQger. In her civilian form and as Washi Pink, her suit actress is Ryoko Gomi. Notes *"Raptor" is another name used to refer to . *Raptor shares some similarities with Kendall Morgan from Power Rangers Dino Charge, namely that they possess similar personalities and serve as both Rangers and advisors to their respective teams. *Besides her color scheme, Raptor shows no trace of her constellation motif in her unmorphed form, much like her human teammates. *Raptor also shares some similarities with Fuuka Igasaki from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Both of them are serious and level-headed but can be clumsy when fighting and both of them are shown to get annoyed with the foolish antics of their respective mentors. *Of the four non-humanoid Kyuranger, Raptor closest represents Colon of Liveman *While other Assist Robots such as DaiGoyou or Datas have an alternate mode that allows them to help a Sentai Team in a fight, Raptor is the first Assist Robot to become a Sentai Ranger herself. *Raptor's prefered Kyu The Weapon mode (Kyu Shot) is the most simple made form of the Kyu The Weapon because it does not require any of the attachable pieces it only requires the handle. *Though not the first Sentai Ranger to possess wings in her costume she is the first to be a Pink Ranger with wings and the first Sentai Ranger to possess wings on her back instead of being unfoldable ones attached to her arms. *Raptor is the first Pink Ranger since Miku Imamura (Mega Pink) to be on a Post Anniversary Sentai Team. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Washi Pink & Kajiki Yellow Chapter" **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' }} See Also *''to be added'' References Kyurangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Pink Category:Sentai 8 Category:Non-human Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Bird-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Gun-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Sentai Rangers from Distant Future Category:Assist Robots